powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Makito Ozu
"The Howling Earth Element! Green Mage (Legend) MagiGreen!" The eldest son of the Ozu Family, he is the Green Mage, MagiGreen. His specialties are herbology and the element of earth. Design He wore green spandex with a short green cape, which was an outline for a large "M", which went all the way down to his boots. His belt buckle was in the shape of an "M" also. His helmet bore the symbol of the Taurus. Biography Makito Ozu (小津 蒔人, Ozu Makito) / Green Mage MagiGreen (緑の魔法使いマジグリーン,'' Midori no Mahōtsukai Majigurīn''), is 24 years old. The first born, Makito is a Green Mage, a wizard who wields the power over the Howling Earth Element (唸る大地のエレメント, Unaru Daichi no Eremento). He spent his life growing vegetables on his property, Aniki Farm, and cooking delicious meals himself. He's usually a cheerful fellow and moves at his own pace, but he does have a nasty temper and can get on people's nerves. He tends to be a father figure to his siblings, and even though he sometimes seems overemotional and overbearing, he is truly the linchpin of the team; his determination brought the family back together after they lost to Victory General Branken, and when Shichijuurou cut their familial bonds, and his moral support allowed his siblings to defeat Dark Magic Knight Wolzard when Makito had been afflicted with Mold. Hikaru's arrival initially leaves him feeling replaced both as head of the household and in the heart of his girlfriend Eriko. He tends to be emotional at weddings as evident during his sisters' weddings. His primary attack is "Green Ground" where he creates a ground shockwave by slamming his MagiStick Ax against the ground. He can also summon vines from the ground to tie up an enemy. He now is expanding his farm by studying abroad, something he put off for several years in order to support the family more directly. As Green Mage Legend MagiGreen (レジェンドマジグリーン, Midori no Mahōtsukai Rejendo Majigurīn), Makito's "MagiBolt" makes boulders go flying at any enemy. As seen in Stage 37, Makito can speak fluid English, in which he gave directions to an American tourist. A few years later, Makito fought alongside not only his own family, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Makito received his key alongside his younger sister Houka, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. MagiGreen Magin/Majuu Forms * MagiTaurus * MagiLion Arsenal * MagiPhone * MagiStick - Axe * Rock Armor ** Legend MagiGreen *** Magical Holy Staff DialRod ** Green Muscles * Sky Hoki * Special Attacks: Green Ground, MagiBolt * Special Ability: Herbology =Also see= *Xander Bly Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Power Category:Sentai Green Category:Child Category:Magirangers Category:Super Rangers